bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The Admin chat topic/Archive 1
This is a chat topic for the Bioniclepedia administrators, please go to the help desk for your questions. Thanks! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:54, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Slightly less efficient than the shoutbox, but we can't protect the shoutbox... And at least now no more sending messages at the same time--we'll get an edit conflict instead. And no character limit on our messages. Anyway, what were we talking about before Toa Tagrana interrupted? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:10, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Bioniclizing tabs. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:19, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::Ah. Well, I'm pretty sure we're finished that discussion... A random question: how many times should we indent before undenting? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:22, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Like about six. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:25, 28 May 2008 (UTC) I will undent when I feel like it. And should we copy "The Kingdom" for people who can't get the book? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:28, 28 May 2008 (UTC) BTW: The BZP spoiler rule isn't a legal deal, so we can do it. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:29, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Place it in Spoiler tags. Don't copy it word for word, that isn't very encyclopedia-ish. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:30, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, summarize it in spoiler tags. The spoiler tags can come off whenever Bionicle Legends 11 comes out. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:35, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::But we copy the summer serials, why not this? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:37, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You're supposed to buy Swamp of Secrets before reading it, that's why. It's practically stealing five dollars from Lego's pocket every time someone reads it word-for-word without buying the book. And we all know that the less money Lego makes on the books, the less there will be. There's already only going to be 2 books next year. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:41, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You overlooked the fact that people will not buy the book for the code. Most won't even know about it. But I'm outvoted (for now), so I'll write the summary tomorrow. :::::BTW: BZP will allow the code in two months, Greg wrote the story knowing people will find the code someplace else. Lego is not planing on making money on the story, so my point is: Do we vote it, see what the community thinks? or do we reveal the code, for the people who can't get it? The story isn't worth buying the book, trust me. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:13, 29 May 2008 (UTC) BZP will allow the code in two months? Well, in that case, I would say you can go ahead and reveal the code on the page. Or maybe, in the tradition of the serials and The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet, you could copy the story word-for-word and place it in a spoiler tag. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 14:47, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Strange, I tried to copy and paste, but it won't let me highlight it. I'll go reveal the code, should we link to the story? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::You can't particularly link to a Adobe Reader (or whatever) document; it's easy enough to just give them the code and link to the Kanoka Club. It's a bit long to copy the whole thing anyway. BTW, I've read the story now. It's actually better than I expected. Pretty clever how everything works out better when Matoro fails. It seems to me that Greg does better on short stories and serials than the actual books. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:47, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::How were things "better"? The Great Spirit was dead. Hundreds, propably thousands of beings died. The island of Mata Nui was collapsing, and not everybody would be able to get off the planet. Still sound like things were better? I think not. =P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I just got a shocker! Before we had solved the "The Kingdom" thing, I had sent Greg a PM about it (and a few other things). And he said that legally, the Code belongs to scholastic, Not Lego. So we can't share the code. I'm glad I asked! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Better story writing wise. As in a better story not things are all happy. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:46, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sometimes I have a hard time what it is you're saying, MG. I understood the part where it was a better story written-wise. But could you re-word the rest? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:56, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::He didn't mean it had a happy ending. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:09, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually you both misinterpreted what I meant. I was trying to say that despite Mata Nui dying and all the other stuff you mentioned, every species (minus the Zyglak and Makuta) was living in peace together and aside from the Rahkshi breach it was mostly a paradise. Anyway, I just finished reading Swamp of Secrets. Really fast-paced, good writing. And the ending was very appropriate as a lead-in to the final battle of this chapter of the Bionicle story. The Toa Nuva are fighting the final battle in the Core and the Order is fighting the final battle in the outside universe, and you can feel everything speeding towards the end now. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 01:46, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I still can't understand what it is you're trying to say, but whatever. You own BL10 too?! From Borders? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:00, 31 May 2008 (UTC) (Undent) Yep, I got BL10 from Borders at the mall today when my mom and bro met up with my dad after he got off of work to see the new Indiana Jones movie. I finished BL10 in probably two hours, it's one of the best Bionicle books so far. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:39, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Upgrade The Bioniclepedia upgrade hasn't been working for months, we just don't have that much info on all the Toa. I suggest we change it to something that most editers would know about, like past tense or something. What say you two? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't really have a preference. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:06, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::And, who is running the Rating system? I can do it if nobody else will. Since Kazi isn't an Admin yet, and may not want to do it anyways. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:38, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::We could have two people doing it. That way #In case one is gone, it will continue. #Nobody can change their own ratings, including the people doing it. :::MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:17, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Auserv's doing the ratings. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 03:27, 3 June 2008 (UTC) 0_0 when/where was that decided?! And hw didn't even tell me...-[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:13, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :O_O I am? I'd be glad to, but I've completely forgotten when and where we decided that. Since it seems to me that Panakalego wants the job, we can share it. There's quite a few more members than there were when we first created the rating system. Maybe Panakalego is responsible for adding points and I'm responsible for taking them away when necessary? Just a suggestion. :Oh, and as for the Upgrade, I personally think we're fine to stay with the Toa. We just need to be more organized about it. For example, stating what work each individual page needs and such. I'd be happy to be in charge of it. (Speaking of that, I just realized I forgot to change UotM. PL and MG, you forgot to remind me! =P) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:51, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::If we're going to do it together, we should just look at a users contribs, see how many points they earned, and changer their rating if needed. We can find some way to devide the members later. ::Yay! Auserv's taking charge! =P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::You know, I've been thinking about it, and maybe the Upgrade shouldn't be just a page-by-page thing. Maybe we could make it a sort of "trouble center" like Legodude and I discussed a looong time ago (see here; incidentally that was the discussion that spawned the Upgrade in the first place). And then we could also split into teams; one team makes the wanted pages, one team improves the short pages, one team works on adding the most recent information, etc. Might take a long time to implement, though. What does everyone else think? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 15:32, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Eh, sounds a little too offical and not much fun. We could have somebody on recent info, though. All they would need to do is watch the OGD. =P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:54, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I see what you mean, but I think it would at least be worth turning the Upgrade into a trouble center. We put what needs work on there, and then whoever wants to can do some of the work. (And I suppose that if someone helps out a lot with the trouble center, they could get a rating inflation.) And BTW, the teams don't have to be an official thing; we could make it into a fun thing, and you wouldn't be obligated to do anything unless you volunteered to. But if you don't want them, we don't have to do them. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 18:22, 3 June 2008 (UTC) (Undent) I wouldn't call it Trouble center though. I know where LD got the idea from, the Super Mario Wiki. It is a Mario term, not a Bionicle term. Thankfully I have an account there so I knew where he got it from, as well as having Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:59, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh, that's where it's from? I've played the game, but not in a long time; I forgot about the trouble center LOL. What do we call it then? The Archivist's To-Do List? Sorta cheesy, but it's Bionicle. Or we could just call it something generic, but I don't know what. :Another thing: bonesiii on BZP says we might need to have a spoiler policy or Bioniclepedia could be banned on BZP. We probably should have a spoiler ban, like maybe a week after the release date (which means all the BL10 spoilers need to disappear until July 8th; not just in spoiler tags--completely gone). I think reasonably a week is the minimum, but does anyone want to go longer (or, dare I say, not have one at all)? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:47, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Since we want to be on BZP, we need a ban. How about a ban for four weeks on books, thsn use spoiler tags for another four weeks. With a two week ban on comics, one week with spoiler tags. Story serials can be released immediately, but with spoiler tags for one week. What do you guys think? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:05, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::Seems like a bit much to me actually. Even on BZP, books are only banned for two weeks and comics/serials aren't banned at all. I say two-week ban for books and movies--anything you have to pay for; and aside from that no bans, like BZPower's spoiler policy. As for when the the spoiler tag comes off, we can do what we've always done: wait till the next book/comic/serial chapter is up. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:12, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I have no idea what BZP's spoiler policy is, but your idea's better. =P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:23, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, what I suggested is the exact same as BZP's spoiler policy, LOL. So shall I put that on the rules page now, or should we wait for MG's opinion? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:55, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't mean to be rude to MG, but we need this updated as soon as possible. You can go ahead and add it. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:10, 5 June 2008 (UTC) (undent) You know, now that I'm thinking about it, we probably should've let the community vote on it. Just having the admins decide stuff makes it seem like we have authority over everyone else, which ideally we shouldn't. I don't think anyone would argue with the comics or serials, but we can have them vote on how long they want book/movie spoilers to be banned: one week, two weeks, three weeks, or one month; then after the poll has run for, say, a week, we update the spoiler policy with that decision, and for now enforce the two-week ban. I'm sure BZP will understand--after all, their spoiler policy was just decided a while back by a community vote. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:38, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Uh... We've been quiet lately, haven't we? Just disregard my last comment, since no one seemed to want to reply to it, and let's get back on the subject of what we're doing with the upgrade. We should work out the details before we actually do anything. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:42, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I've been completly ignoring this topic. I think the rules are okay, we do have authority over everybody else, we just shouldn't take advantage of it. And about the upgrade, I have nothing to contribute in that area, so don't expect much on my part. =P --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 05:24, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::PL, check out what a Wikia Helper had to say here. Oh, and to both of you guys: do you mind if I create the upgrade thingy and then you guys can make any necessary changes afterwards? Because I basically have in mind how I want it to be. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:07, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::I don't mind. We can complain once we see it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:22, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I saw it, but I can't give you guys my response untill after my training. In two hours. =P ---[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:41, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Training? For what? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:43, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I didn't read the shoutbox at the time I posted that message. I see now. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:45, 9 June 2008 (UTC) No, I've already got training for my job, it's pretty easy. But Tae-kwon-do was what I was talking about. ---[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :I finished the To-Do List, any objections or suggestions? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 03:39, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, you did a good job. =) Does this mean the upgrade is no more? Or just the Toa one? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks. =D I would say the old upgrade can be deleted, because we can merge it into the To-Do List (call it "current collaboration" or something). What sayeth thou? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:44, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I think that if we do another upgrade, it shouldn't be the same one. We just don't have the info. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:20, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I agree, but I don't know what we could do instead. Any ideas? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:13, 13 June 2008 (UTC) (Undent) *Cough* Comics *Cough* MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:28, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :I think that's a good idea, Auserv? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:39, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, sounds good, I'll work on adding it to the to-do list. Now we should discuss the ratings. We need to set down some guidelines for gaining points and add it to the rules, aside from "when PL or Auserv feels like it". I would say one way would involve the to-do list--if we see someone doing a lot of work on the to-do list, maybe fixing 5 trouble articles or fixing 10 of the special page articles, or once we implement it, completely upgrading one of the current collaboration articles, they get one point. And that shouldn't be the only way to get points either, but I don't know how we would do anything else, lol. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 14:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'll have to think about that, the number of edits shouldn't mean anything, it should be how well they edit and help out the community. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:17, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree, but with the to-do list your edit has to be sufficient to completely fix the page for it to count; according to what I wrote there, an admin has to review your edits before the page can be removed from the list. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:41, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::It still sounds like a easy way to earn points. We could use it as a guidline for when we're pointifying users, but a set system like that seems kinda flawed. Agree? Disagree? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:42, 13 June 2008 (UTC) (undent) The way the to-do list is meant to work, it shouldn't be too easy. Especially if we do it like I said and it takes 5 articles to gain a point. But you're in charge of the points, so if you wouldn't agree, do as you wish. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:47, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Like I said, I'll think on it. Helping with the to-do-list would be a definite plus, but just five pages a point isn't much, someone would earn all ten points in fifty edits. But it is a good idea.... --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 04:38, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Kazi and adminship I think Kazi should become an admin by July 1st, he really can't learn that much more untill he actually becomes one. Thoughts? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:09, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Wasn't that already the plan? If not, sounds reasonable to me. =) We still haven't shown him the ; we need to do that. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:02, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::The plan was for him to become an admin when I leave, I'm not leaving untill the 12th. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:35, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Rating system Since I'm in charge of points now, I figured I'd talk to you guys about it and iron a few flaws out of it. First: I've noticed a lot of new users get by without the template, should we punish the users who don't add it? Or should we reward those who do? Second: I think that limiting it to a maximum of ten isn't a good idea, it prohibits me from dishing out points when some people deserve them. I like the idea of reaching -10 you get blocked, but only for a month, then your rating goes up to -5. Thoughts? I figured I'd ask before I took action. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:11, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't think new users should be punished/rewarded for the template, maybe we could take the Rating Template part out of the Welcome template and instead as part of welcoming someone you put a rating template on their page for them? It would be a lot more consistent than waiting for them to do it. For your second idea: we could extend the rating template 10 points in either direction (you can go up to 20 and down to -20). Then we could have something like -5 gets you a one-week block, -10 gets you a one-month block, -15 gets you a 1-year block, and -20 gets you blocked infinitely. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 14:57, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::I like that idea, but what about when someone gets to 20? Do they stay at 20, or do we give them a special template that states they made the most-honored user group? And of course users like Pirakafreak24 will be banned instantly if they go aroung making up there own rules. ::About my above comment, lets say when you reach 15 or higher, you're given a template that states how awesome you are (Like an OBZPC on BZP). =P Comments? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:18, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :::We're gonna need to archive this soon... Anyway, I think 20 is enough to give people a challenge. And 15 points is a good place to be considered outstanding members. Yeah, bans will still be given as necessary, but you'll get automatic bans when you lose that many points. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:11, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::::How do you archive a forum? Anywho, MG thinks he isn't a Super-editor (you know, I really should have come up with a better name =P). :::::I didn't edit as much as either of you for one thing. Two, how do you jump from two to fifteen. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:34, 21 June 2008 (UTC) (undent) You are really helpful, you don't always take it by a single point, it rates you based on your work, not what your rating was months ago. And LD hasn't done points in forever, there will be jumping. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:38, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :However it is like when I got Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix. I beat it in two days. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:46, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::I hate it when that happens, that's why I like Pokemon and Smash Bros. so much, they never end. =P --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:29, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, I have two things to say; should we just get some better place to chat without the community watching us, wishing they couls say something? And the second one I've just stated in the shoutbox, the rating system isn't worth making so many users unhappy. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:03, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Shall I go create a poll page to decide if we should continue the rating system? MG and I have agreed that it is a waist. Auserv? LD760? Daiku (if you read this)? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:34, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::::PL--for your comment on "some better place to chat", I recently got an AIM account, or we could communicate by e-mail, aside from that we would have to go back to the shoutbox, lol. As for the rating system, I personally would suggest keeping it, since it's sorta our trademark, though maybe we need to do some serious revisions to it. Go ahead and make the poll, though; I'll probably wind up outvoted, lol. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 04:36, 2 July 2008 (UTC) (undent) I'll go create it later, the problem is that there really isn't a need for it, we can already tell who's bad and who isn't by looking at their contributions. I know it seemed like a good idea at first, but times change. And Kazi, I know you're reading this, but how many users can you name that like the rating system? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:40, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :I guess you're right. Speaking of Kazi, shouldn't we have promoted him by now? Yesterday was July 1st. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 15:44, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::If yesterday was July first, then I'm two days late in updating the Poll, and you're a day late in the User of the Month. And yes, Kazi was supposed to become an admin yesterday. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:52, 2 July 2008 (UTC)